Valentines days 2 0
by xthedarkone
Summary: This is the sixth in my 'After the mission' series. Ron has made huge plans for valentins day, but after having to go stop Monkeyfist how will it all turn out. Set a Year after 'The Cupid Effect'.


Authors note: Well after a long time writing my Crossovers, I'm going to take a brake and update my 'After the Mission' oneshot series, which was inspired by 'Cupid Effect' from Season 4. Enjoy.

Valentines Day 2.0 

Valentines day, a day when people who love eachother goto extreme lenghs to express that love for their other half for Ron Stoppable it was no different. A year had passed since Wade tried making Monique fall in love with him using that Cupid Ray he invented. Last year Ron had at first forgotten about Valentines day being it was the first one where he actually had a girlfriend on this day of love, well Kim was still at Rons side and this time Ron wouldn't forget.

Even though last year Kim was happy going on a simple date to Bueno Nacho, Ron couldn't help but realise how smitten Kim was when they went to Paris last year and Kim believed at was Ron being Romantic, when in actual fact he was trying to set Wade up with Monique. However this time would be different Ron had been preparing for the most romantic valenines day for almost a year since last Valentines day. It took a long time of saving up monay and planning to get it all right.

However Ron's plans were already falling apart as he now found himself on a plane flying back to Middleton with a very Angry Kim Possible sat next to him.

The two started there day off as normal, Kim knew that Ron couldn't possibly forget two Valentines days in a row so this time she never asked him about it. Now the two were flying home from a mission and things were not going as planned.

Monkeyfist choose today of all days to steal some monkey artifact that would give him ultimate power. Naturally he was stopped however escaped capture leaving Kim with nothing but an old relic and a romanicless valentines day.

Ron's plan was to take Kim to Paris where he had booked an overnight stay at the Four Seasons hotel where they would stay after Ron had treated Kim to a dinner at the finest restaurant in Paris which Ron had reserved tables at for 8'0'clock but by the time they were to get back to middleton then catch thier ride, they would miss thier dinner and Ron doesn't want his present to simply be a night at a hotel because he knows exactly what Kim would think he wanted by doing that and it would put him in more trouble then he would have been in if he had of forgotten about valentines day again.

Ron could not have pridicted of Monkeyfists plan and now HIS plan was ruined. Ron knew Kim was mad at him and had thought he had forgotten, when he tried to put his arm around her she scowled and shrugged him off crossing her arms and turning her back to him. Ron was getting the cold shoulder and it wasn't fair not after he did all that work and saved up the whole year to afford everything he had done.

Ron decided to go talk to the pilot, maybe telling someone would make things better. Ron arrived in the cockpit where the man in his mid thirties with brown hair was flying the private plane for the teen heros.

"Thanks for the lift again dave" Ron said in a friendly nature patting him on the shoulder and taking a seat next to him.

"It's no problem Ron, after all Kim was the one who guided me safe through that storm to the runway…speaking of which. Isn't it usually Kim who does this whole 'thankyou' routine?" The man asked while rubbing his five 'o'clock shadow.

"Well, Kim isn't in much of a mood to talk to anyone, especially me" Ron answered with a sadness in his tone.

"Oh…something you did?" He asked as Ron simply started out into the oncoming skies.

"Well more like didn't do, or at least on time. You see its Valentines and I had this HUGE thing planned for Kim and it all fell apart because we had to go on this mission, just to think if it weren't for Monkeyfist Kim and I would be in Paris right now having the time of our lives" Ron lowered his head in shame as he continued to look out towards the horizon where the sun was settling in to the clouds and preparing for night.

"Wait…Paris?" Dave asked with a chuckle "Son, today is your lucky day…" he paused as Rons head almost snapped round to pay attention. "…it just so happens that due to heavy weather conditions I'll have to fly over Paris in about 10 minutes we'll be right over the center in about 15"

That news caused Ron to rocket out of his seat "WHAT!? REALLY!?" He asked frantically only to see Dave nod his head "BOOYAH!! Dave, do you have any Parachutes?" Ron asked beggingly.

"Sure do, you guys thinking of jumping ship?" He asked in another chuckle knowing exactly that is what he was planning.

"I sure am Dave" He said almost skipping in place.

"Well then you better get going Stoppable, before Kim comes in here and tears you a new one."

"Oh thanks a bunch Dave I'll have you chutes replaced I promise" Ron promised as he made for the door onlt to have Daves hand grab his arm.

"No need kid, just promise to give that girl the time of her life" He said with a smile.

"I will, THANKS AGAIN DAVE" He waved again as he ran and grabbed the Parachutes as he passed them.

Meanwhile Kim was still in her seat, still furious that Ron had forgotten Valentines. What was worse it didn't even seem like he cared. Kim knew Ron loved her and she wasn't prepared to leave him over this but she was going to give him a hard time until he asked what the matter was, then she would rip into him about Valentines day.

To her surprise she soon heard Ron shouting from the cockpit "THANKS AGAIN DAVE" The voice got louder as Ron ran into the passenger compartment and upto Kim with one parachute already strapped on with another on his arm.

"Come on Kim it's time we jumped" Ron said with an excitement that was new to him, sky diving was not something that Ron would be screaming with cheer about doing.

"Ron we're not jumping today, we're landing then going home to have a talk and…" however before Kim could continue Ron had grabbed her hand and thrown on the chute dragging her to the door.

"Yeah Dave said we have to jump…" he paused to open the plan doors and jumped out shouting "…SO WE HAVE TO GOOOooooo!" Rons voice faded away as feel towards the earth and break neck speed, Kim simply sighed and jumped after him. She was still dissopointed that he still had no idea he had forgotten this very special day.

As the two plumeted from the skies it didn't take Kim long to notice they weren't over Middleton. "Ron, this is Paris. What are we doing here?" She shouted only to be answered by Ron ripping the chute cord.

"Happy Valentines day K.PPPPPpppppppp" Ron's voice faded again as he shot upwards from releasing his Parachute. Kim now believed Ron had figured out what he had done wrong and was now 'winging it' to try and be romantic.

As the two landed in a park somewhere in the center of Paris and quickly discarded their chutes. As they were rolling their chute together Kim asked. "So you think that just by landing in Paris it's going to make up for you forgetting Valentines day again?" Kim was surprised to see Ron turn back to her and smile.

"Who said anything about forgetting?" That statement caused Kim to stop in her tracks, could Ron have planned something for her all along? "Now come on, we gotta get a taxi" Ron declared as he finished repacking his chute just after Kim had done and now grabbing her hand dragged her to the nearest road to try and wave down a taxi.

"Ron, we can't just grab a taxi. We need Euros, don't forget the currency is different here is France and…" However before Kim could go on a taxi had pulled up along side them after catching a glimpse of Ron and the handful of Euro notes in his hand. Which made Kim start to think that Ron may have planned, before she could ponder more on this however Kim soon found herself being pulled into the back of the taxi with Ron calling to the driver up front.

"To the four seasons siv vou play" As the car began to move Kim realised where is was Ron had asked for.

"The four seasons!" She shouted with a blush. "Is that what a romantic day together is for you…" but before Kim could get out what Ron knew she was thinking, the young blonde intervined.

"…We're only stopping off at the four seasons K.P, cause we have reservations for dinner" Again Kim was stumped by Ron's statement, it was becoming clear that Ron had been planing this for a while, maybe not the whole Monkeyfist bit but maybe that's why he was so annoyed to hear about it. Kim had very little time to ponder on this still as the two soon arrived outside the grand hotel which was known in the world as one of the greatest and most divine of its class.

Ron stepped out of the taxi and quickly ran round to Kims door and opened it for her offering her his arm. He really was getting back into her good books with all this. "May I escort you in Madame?" He asked with a smile.

Kim with a smile back took the offering arm and stepped out of taxi, after Ron had paid the taxi drove away as the two love birds climbed up the steps of the four seasons entrance. They arrived at the front door which was opened for them by the smartly dressed door man then proceeded towards the recpetion desk. Where the skinny receptionist with the thin line moustache was there to welcome them.

"Bonjour and welcome to the four seasons. How may I help you?" He checked the two people standing before him, in there dirty cargo pants and black shirts. "My word, it looks like you two have been scrapping with some sort of mad monkey man" He noticed as the two young people began laughing nervously. "Well anyway I cannot av you in dis hotel in that state and we are fully booked so you must leave"

However before the receptionist could go back to his work, Ron intervined. "Excuse me my good man, but me and my lady friend here HAVE reservations. The names Stoppable, Ron Stoppable" He said looking back at Kim after his 'James Bond' like introduction.

The Receptionist gasped as he reckonised that name straight away and replaced his glare with a smile. "Ahh Mr Stoppable we have been waiting for you and your 'special' quest, here is the key to your room, everything has been arranged to your specifercation in…." The skinny man then handed Ron a key card as he looked at the young couple over his glasses "…the honeymoon suite" He finished with a wink as the two blushed.

"Thanks a bunch, buddy" The two then made their way upto the room. Kim was still too stunned from all this to say anything.

It was only until the two of them arrived outside their room when Kim had to say something. "Wait Ron, I appriciate all the trouble you went through for Valentines day and all but I don't think I'm ready to have…."

However before Kim could utter the 'S' word Ron jumped in "…Woah there Kim, we're only just stopping off here to get ready…" With that Ron swiped the key card through the slot and waited for the light to change from red to green. Ron slowly opened the door revealing the huge suite which simply took Kim's breathe away, Ron wasted no time and headed towards the bathroom. "K I'll get a shower and get ready go check out your stuff over on the bed there" And before Kim could say anything Ron was closing the door to the bathroom leaving Kim alone in the huge living suite.

She made her way to the huge bedroom area and was simply in awe of everything, the room was so beautifully set up. However it was looking upon what lay on the bed which took the air from her lungs. It was an amazing long black dinner dress, with a neck piece that would leave her entire back exposed, the dress then continued down and when worn would leave Kim's right leg on display. Ron was really not messing about he had been planning this for a while that much was obvious now. Kim then noticed for different shaped boxes scattered around the dress. On was up at the neck of the dress, one was on the floor at the feet ot the dress and the other two were positioned at each side of the dress where Kim's wrist would be.

She crouched down and picked up the biggest box on the floor and opened it to find a pair of expensive designer shoes, they were black and high heeled with a silk band which would wrap up Kim's shin and were famous for being the best in womens shoes around. "_Ok that's one kiss Ron has earned_" She thought to herself as she placed the shoes back down and pulled the two matching sized boxes from the bed and sitting down next to the dress.

She opened both boxes to find shinning back at her two amazing matching braclets. They were weaved together by gold and silver and were met by a beautiful diamond that gleamed in the lighting of the room. "_make that two_" She thought again as she turned her attention towards the fouth and final box "_I'm almost too scared to open it, or I might find myself throwing Ron on this bed and…_" Kim blushed and started shaking her head violently as she began to realise where her mind was wondering to "…_snap out of it Possible, I know I love Ron but niether of us is ready for something like…that_"

Kim soon picked up the box and opened it hoping it wouldn't be something so amazing that it would cause her to wrap herself around her boyfriend as soon as he got out of the shower, which she could still hear from the bathroom. She eased the lid up slowly until eventually its contents was revealed to her. "_Oh my God!_" Was all Kim Possible could think when she saw what lay in her hands. This necklace put all others to shame, even the one Ron had gotten her for her 18th birthday and presented her in the desset.

The gold chain was laced with diamonds and were crowned by a beautiful diamond that was roughly 2 carot worth, Kim was amazed on how Ron could've got all this for her. Until it hit her that only way Ron could've got her all this was to have rented it, no way could Ron afford all this to actually buy. Even though Kim would have loved to keep all this she knew she couldn't. If Ron had rented it all the stuff had to go back, oh well it was a nice thought eaither way.

Soon Kim heard that the shower had stopped, she knew Ron would be dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towl but she didn't care she leapt off the bed and headed for the bathroom. As Ron exited he was indeed dripping wet and was wearing a towl round his waist while using another to dry his hair. Before he could turn to Kim to inform her that the shower was free he was tackled to the floor in one of Kim's famous glomps that he had become used to getting from her whenever he had done something right.

As the two lay there for a few seconds Ron simply chuckled and said "I take it you like your Valentines day presents?"

Kim replied by nuzzling her head into his chest which was still wet from his shower. "I love them…thankyou Ron" She said as she picked herself up from the floor, it was then she noticed that as Ron got up his body was toned and had grown much more muscular then it was a year ago. Going on missions had really buffed Ron up, Kim couldn't help but blush at the site of the near two pack he had going.

"Errr…are you ok KP?" Ron asked as he noticed Kim's girlish awing of him.

Kim soon snapped out of it shaking her head "what…err yeah I'm fine. I'm errr…going to get my shower now" And with that she closed the door as Ron went into the spare room with a confused look on his face to get ready for his date with his girlfriend.

Roughly an hour later and Kim was back in the master bedroom putting on the last piece of her outfit for the evening the amazing necklace. Kim hadn't seen Ron since before her shower so had no idea what he was wearing but just knew it would be out of this world.

She clipped on her rented necklace and then went to check herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe how amazing the dress was it made her feel so grown up and now she got to enjoy a wonderful night with her boyfriend.

She slowly walked out of her room and there she saw Ron and it caused her jaw to drop. Ron was wearing a well fitted black suit, along with a black shirt and red tie, Ron had also spiked his hair so that his fringe was sticking up slightly. Ron's suit jacket was buttoned up with Ron holstering one hand in his pocket waiting for his date.

Ron was yet to notice Kim so she took a few seconds to admire the tailers handy work until she coughed slightly annoucing her presence.

Ron turned to the noise and couldn't help but let his jaw drop. "Y…you…you look amazing" He said in amazment at his girlfriend.

"You look great too Ron" She replied with cooingly as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So…you ready for our dinner date?" Ron asked as he offered Kim his arm like a proper gentleman.

"I most certainly am Mr Stoppable" She replied taking his arm and allowed him to lead her at of the door.

The young couple made their way down to the reception as Ron rang the bell for the attention of the receptionist. "Excuse me but is my car here?" Ron asked in a very polite tone of voice.

"Your car?" Kim asked "I thought your car was at the shop getting fixed?" Kim said remembering that Ron couldn't pick her up in his card for a week cause he claimed it was getting fixed.

"Oh yeah that…well actaully KP there was nothing wrong with the car, I just spent the week calling in some favors to have it shipped here so we could travel in style"

Before Ron could continue he was handed the keys to his car and the two proceeded to the hotel car park. "You did all that just so we could ride in a nice car?" Kim questioned still amazed at how much effort Ron had put in all this.

The two soon made their way down to the hotel car park where Ron lead Kim to his black Koenigsegg CCX. It was as stunning as it was the first day Kim had layed her eyes on it. She noticed the hyper car had been waxed and given a good clean up.

Ron hurried over to the passenger side door and opened it offering his hand to the beautiful young woman. "May I help you into the car my dear?" Ron asked in a very very polite tone of voice.

Kim replied with a smile and a certsy as she said in a familiar tone "Why thankyou good sir" She took Rons hand and was helped into the passenger side. Once she was buckled in Ron entered the driver side and fired up the engine and let it rev a few times before setting off out the parking lot and off to their destination.

After an hour of driving round the city of Paris Ron finally rolled up outside one the most prestiges restaurants in the world. He climbed out and hurried round to the passenger side door and opened it before the Valet had a chance to.

"We're here" He said as Kim gracfully took his hand and allowed to be lead out of the car. The two then made their way to the main entrance, Ron handed the keys to the Valet who saluted in response then took the car around to a parking space.

The couple were met by a posh looking french clerk who spoke to them with a very french accent. "Bonjour Mirsuer and Madame, do you av reservations?" He requested kindly.

"Yes it is a table for 2 under the name Ron Stoppable" Ron added as Kim hooked her arm around his.

"Ah yes Mirsuer Stoppable welcome, we av your table all ready for you and your date. Kim and Ron were then shown to their seats out on a balcony on the second floor which gave them an open view of Paris which was all lit up.

"Well, I can see now that it IS the city lights…not lice" Ron said with a chuckle as their main course was placed down in front of them.

"It is beautiful. Ron…thankyou for all of this" Kim said as she looked deep into her boyfriends eyes.

"It's no problem Kim, this making up for the Valentines day I first forgot about last year. You just seemed so happy when you thought I had brought you here last year to be romantic when…"

"…When we had actually come to fix Wade up with Monique?" Kim finished with a smile on her face.

"Errr yeah…anyway I really wanted to make THIS Valentines day something special" Ron finished as he played with his food.

"Well it has been amazing Ron, really. Which reminds me, when does all this stuff have to be back by" Kim asked which led to a confused look on Ron's face.

"When does all…what have to be back?" He questioned as he was eating a mouthful of the steak he had ordered.

"The dress, the bracelets and the Necklace, I'm assuming you rented all this stuff out, it would be waaaay too expensive to actually buy all this" She replied as Ron began to chuckle to himself.

"Kim…non of that stuff is rented…" Ron paused as he saw Kim freeze in the middle of picking her fork full of salad up to her mouth "…it's all bought and paired for and yours"

Kim couldn't help but drop the fork in her hand and let it hit the plate again "W…Wha…What!? You bought ALL this, how…could you afford all this?"

"Well I've been saving up all year, also been knocking in some extra hours at Smarty Mart. Plus I kinda borrowed some from my dad" Ron replied nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim was still blown away by the fact all this was actually hers now to own. "Ron, you didn't have to do all this you know, I don't need all this fancy stuff to be with you…" She paused to place her hand atop of Rons in the middle of the table "…I love you for who you are. You know that right?"

Ron smiled and used his free hand to sandwhich Kims betweens his own. "Thanks KP, it's saying stuff like that, which makes me do this for you. Kim you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I would give you the world if I could. I love you KP, happy valentines day." With that he took Kim's hand within his own and kissed it gently.

Kim cooed at this sign of affection replying "Happy Valentines day sweetie, now lets enjoy our dinner"

With that the two ate the rest of their meal together sharing the odd piece of the others meal. Nothing much was said after that conversation, nothing was needed to be said, the two simply enjoyed eachothers company and the wonderful view of gay paris.

After an hour at the restaurant Kim and Ron made their way back to their hotel, they had parked and were now heading down the corridor to their room for the night. Before they entered however Ron turned to Kim with a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously, surely Ron wasn't going to suggest they take advantage of thies night alone, they had already been over this earliar.

"I was just thinking….Kim, can I….can I carry you over the threshold?" Kim was stunned to say the least at this, carrying a women over the door treshold was something a just married couple would do. She couldn't hide her blushing cheeks as kissed Ron lightly.

"Of course Ron, I would love for you to do that" and with that Ron scooped the love of his life into his arms and with the door already cracked up Ron gave it a little tap with his foot and entered the two giggling at the expieriance of acting like they were just married.

Ron soon lay Kim down on the huge bed and the two engaged in a deep loving kiss. When Ron came up for air he simply stared down at Kim, she lay under him with her arms around his neck. "You're so beautiful Kim, I can't believe sometimes how lucky I'm and…" however before Ron could continue Kim thrusted pulled her arms which were still lace around Ron's head and kissed him deeply again.

When they parted Ron lay down next to Kim as began stroking her bare shoulder with his finger. "Ron, I'm the lucky one here I mean look at all you have done for me today, all the time and effort you put into this just so that I could have a special day with you…" With that Kim curled up next to Ron and welcomed his embrace "…I can't believe how lucky I'am to have found you. You may be tired of hearing this but I love you"

Ron smiled and returned Kims affection with a peck on her forehead, "I never get tired of hearing that Kim, cause I love you too" With that the two simple nodded off to sleep. After a tough mission and Ron still manage to give Kim the time of her life, but non of that mattered to Kim, all she cared about was being with Ron and the fact he was always going to be there with her and most of all. Love her, in the end that's what it was all about.


End file.
